


THE PROPSAL

by truffelstylinson



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truffelstylinson/pseuds/truffelstylinson
Summary: Gay marriage had just been legalised where they live and Richie wanted to do somthing about the fact that he and eddie coud finally get married, but things might not exactly how he planned(edited)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 19





	THE PROPSAL

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes

Richie was currently lying in bed beside his beautiful boyfriend Eddie, a hundred thoughts running through his mind unable to fall asleep. Gay marriage had just been legalised where they live, so Richie wanted to surprise his boyfriend of eleven years by proposing to him. He had planned it out perfectly in his head. He was going to take Eddie out to dinner and do it then. He was a hundred percent sure he was going to say yes but he was still very nervous. He was probably awake for like an hour before he finally fell asleep.

Richie walked inn to the kitchen the next morning. He woke up a little more cheery than usual and Eddie noticed immediately “your happier than usual this morning” Eddie said sipping on his coffee.  
“Good morning to you to eds”  
“morning idiot” Eddie said with a chuckle  
“ohhh, you wound me eds” Richie said dramatically  
Eddie rolled his eyes “why are you so happy? You're usually not very happy this early”  
“I guess I’m just exited”  
“for what?”  
Eddie shook his head smiling as well  
“a kiss”  
Eddie let out a little laugh “come here then” Eddie said locking his lips with Richie’s.  
Richie was still a little nervous, but it was slowly fading away. That was the power Eddie had over him he could make Richie feel so much better in an instant. 

It was later in the day and Eddie had gone to work so Richie was alone he was starting to over think everything so he decided to call his twin brother Mike to calm himself down and to ask for some advice.  
Mike of course picked up immediately “hello Richie”  
“hi Mike”  
“Wats up”  
“can’t I just call my twin brother once in a while”  
“not this early, no”  
“ok fine. I need help with something”  
“you need help from me?”  
“Ok what is it”  
“ok so I’m proposing to Eddie tonight, and I need help to calm myself down cause I’m kinda freaking out a bit and you have already done it before”  
“I’m really happy for you dude. How are you doing it?”  
“I’m taking him to dinner at his favourite restaurant and doing it there after dessert”  
“that sound sweet. He's going to love it”  
“you think so?”  
“I know so. it’s definitely more romantic than how I proposed to El”

flashback to two years ago when Mike proposed to El*  
Mike and El were at home in their house. El was doing the dishes and Mike was helping. El was 7 and a half months pregnant with their second child and they were both really happy about it, but there was one problem they were not married yet and had their second child on the way. Their first child Alex (Alexandra) was 3 years old almost 4 and she was so excited to be a big sister.  
“El?” Mike said. He was kind of nervous he knew she would say yes, but he was still a little nervous  
“Yes” she answered  
Mike didn’t say anything after that so El turned around to see Mike on one knee.  
“omg” She gasped and felt her eyes starting to tear up she had been waiting for this moment for years and it was finally here.  
“El Hopper would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” Mike said he also had tears in his eyes by that point.  
“yes of course” she said as he put the ring on her finger and kissed and hugged her.  
They were still hugging when Alex came into the kitchen. She was a little confused as to why her parents were hugging and crying in the kitchen.  
“why you crying?” she asked her parents who were still crying a little  
“we aren’t crying sweety” El said while Mike picked her up and placed her on his hip.  
“but you have tears on your face” she said poking Mike in the cheek  
“mommy and daddy are just happy Alex” Mike said smiling  
“ok? Why?” Alex asked still a little confused  
“because me and your dad are getting married” El said with a chuckle  
“oh ok cool” Alex said, and mike burst out laughing.  
*end of flashback*

“yeah your probably right” said Richie. They talked for a while until Eddie came home.  
“I got to go”  
“ok but call me later and tell me how it went”  
“how about tomorrow, I might be a little busy later if you know what I’m talking about” Richie said wiggling his eyebrows even though Mike couldn’t see him.  
“ok bye Rich” Mike said with a chuckle  
“bye Mikey say hi to el and the kids for me” he said before hanging up.

“Hi babe” Richie said walking over to Eddie giving him a peck on the lips.  
“hey” Eddie said giving him another peck “Who were you talking with on the phone?”  
“Mike. Now get in the shower and put on something nice I’m taking you out to dinner today”  
“ok” Eddie said with a chuckle a bit confused but did what his boyfriend said  
45 minutes later and they were both ready to go.  
“you look hot by the way” Richie said when they were in the car on their way to the restaurant. Eddie blushed visibly and Richie chuckled.  
“thank you” he answered, “where are you taking me anyways?”  
“you’ll have to wait and see”  
“oh, come on you know I hate these kind of surprises”  
“I know, but I promise its nothing bad” Eddie was silent after that and you could only hear the radio and Richie humming along to the songs in the car.  
After 20 minutes they were at the restaurant and got seated at a table and ordered their food and ate talking about their days and what not. When they were done with their dessert Richie stood up and was about to get on one knee but before he could Eddie whipped out a ring box and went on one knee. Richie was shocked to say the least.  
“Richie Tozier, I knew from the first time I meet met you that I loved you and I still do to this day, and I always will so, will you Marry me? Please?” Eddie said with tears in his eyes.  
“first of all, fuck you I was going to do that” Richie said also with tears in his eyes. Eddie let out a wet chuckle.  
“second of all, of course you fucker” Richie said and pulled Eddie in for a long sloppy kiss  
“let’s pay and get out of here” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear when the pulled apart  
“ok” Richie answered biting his lip.  
They paid and went home and had some fun while they celebrated

It was a week later, and Richie and Eddie had been planning the wedding since they got engaged. They were going to get married next week because they didn’t want to wait any longer. They had only invited their family to the actual ceremony, but all their friends were going to be there at the reception they were both so excited for the special day.

It was the big day they were both still so excited but also pretty nervous Richie was getting ready with Mike W. and Eddie was getting ready with El. They both looked stunning in their classic black tuxes and were ready to get married. They both walked down the aisle with their parents (Frank Is alive and well and Sonia is not a bitch) they said their vows there was a lot of tears, but only happy tears.  
“I do” Eddie said lastly  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom” said the priest.  
They kissed each other eagerly they couldn’t believe they were finally married. When they walked back down the aisle their families applauded them.  
“I can’t believe were actually married” Eddie said as soon as they were alone.  
“I can’t believe you actually married me of all people” Richie said.  
“of course I married you, you’re the love of my life and I love you.” Eddie said kissing Richie on the lips, Richie kissed back.  
“I love you too” Richie said when they pulled back from the kiss and they hugged each other and just stood there embraced in each other for a while until they had to leave for the reception party.

All their friends and family were already there when they arrived. All their friends cheered when they walked in, Richie and Eddie just laughed.  
They all had a great night Richie and Eddie drank till they couldn’t stand straight because they were so drunk, but they weren’t the only drunk ones. The losers, the party (El and Mike had gotten a babysitter for their kids, so they were also pretty dunk) even the parents had been drinking. It was kind chaotic to be honest there where drunk people everywhere on the dance floor dancing drunkenly to the music. It was kind of almost like a high school or college party, but who cares definitely not the newlyweds who were sloppily making out on the dance floor like teenagers. To sum up the night it was definitely not something they would forget in a while.


End file.
